


Life Lessons

by MMK13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMK13/pseuds/MMK13





	Life Lessons

2011- summer 

"Fuck Lyn," I moaned as I grabbed onto the headboard and rode through my orgasm.

She reached for my breasts and stroked my nipples as I came, god she knew me so well, my breasts were always so sensitive right before I came and I felt another wave of pleasure accompany the first. When I collapsed onto her I gave her a gentle kiss and snuggled into her shoulder. 

"Love?" I asked as I ran my fingertips over her skin.

"Hm?"

I rolled my hips and smirked at her. She grabbed my hips and stopped me, "no tomorrow is for me, today was for you."

I slowly sat up and rolled my eyes at her. When I gently removed myself from her, I walked naked into the bathroom to clean up. I stood in front of the mirror and took off my make up from the day. We had gone to dinner, and I barely made it through the door for round one, round two in our room was to try out our new toy.

I opened the medicine cabinet for my toothbrush, "Fuck," I muttered as I grabbed the sleeve of pills and popped one from it's casing.  
When I looked up I saw Lynden standing behind me through the mirror.

"You know I can't really impregnate you with this…" She said gesturing at her appendage still between her legs.

I squinted my eyes at her, "I know Lynden, but it helps with my period and it keeps me regular…" I said holding the pill between my fingers.

"What if we wanted to, er, have a baby?"

Our eyes met again through the mirror, "are you serious?"

"Yes," she whispered as she moved closer and wound her arms around my flat stomach. She traced her hands up and down electrifying my skin.  
She took the pill from my hand and threw it into the toilet.

I lay in her arms that night, feeling the rise and fall of her chest beneath me as I tried to shut off my brain. We had made love again after her omission, the fierceness gone, replaced by tenderness. We had talked about having children before, but only danced around the topic. So much had changed in last five years sometimes I had to remind myself this was my life.  
My eyes moved up Lynden's body to her face, a slight smile graced it as she dreamed. I reached up and pulled the brown curls from her face, my fingers skimming her skin. As if she knew I was watching her eyes peeked open and her smile grew, "Hi love," she mumbled catching my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers together.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No," she said kissing my hand.

My eyes lowered to our joined hands as I blushed at her romantic gesture.

She untangled her hand from mine and played with my wedding ring. "What are you thinking?" She inquired.

I opened my mouth to lie and thought about where that had gotten me in the past, I took a deep breath and sighed, "About what you said earlier."

"Did I upset you?"

"No, just surprised me."

"If you don't want to Case…"

"No, no. It's just a lot to absorb right now."

Almost innately I realized the past I had been running from was going to catch up with me.

\-----

2004- Fall 

“But Auntie Casey, I don’t wanna go to school. Can’t I stay home with mommy?”

I brushed her strawberry blonde bangs from her forehead and looked at her pouted lips and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. 

I stopped outside her classroom and hugged her, “Mommy will be just fine, I promise. I’m going to go make sure she takes her medicine and tuck her into bed so she’ll never be able to get out!”

A smile crept onto her lips, “you’re silly.”

“I know, but I promise Mommy is fine. Let’s go inside and you can show me your classroom.” I turned around and ran straight into Abby’s teacher.

“Oh god!” I said, “I am so sorry.”

“Not a problem, it’s a common occurrence in our class. You must be Renee, I’m Lynden Brent.”

“Oh,” I laughed, “no I’m Casey Novak, Abby’s aunt. My sister is Carabella, Renee’s wife. She’s sick so she asked if I could drop off this munchkin off.”

“I’m sorry.” She said her cheeks brightening, “It’s nice to meet you Miss Novak.”

“Would you mind if I came in? Abby wanted to show me her classroom.”

“Not at all. Hmm, Abby what would you like to show your aunt first?”

Abby pretended to think, tapping her finger on her chin, definitely a Novak I thought to myself, “Hmm. How about the blocks.”

“After you two.”

Abby soon got involved with her classmates, forgetting I was there. I quietly snuck back towards the door. On my way out, I stopped at the table Lynden was sitting at with four students. “Thank you for letting me stay. Sometimes she gets really worried about her mom.”

“Not a problem, it was really nice to meet you Miss Novak.”

“You too Lynden, oh sorry, Mrs. Brent.”

“Miss. Brent,” she clarified with a smiled, “it was nice to meet you too.”

“See you at three.”

I gathered with all the parents in the hallway waiting for the door to open. Lynden came out carrying a few objects. “Hi everyone, we had a great day today. This week is the letter K, each student made an alphabet page,” she held it up to show us, “we also read the Rainbow Fish and each student made a ‘Rainbow Fish’ for our bulletin board.”

I followed the other parents inside and found Abby sitting at a table waiting for me.

“Aunt Casey!” She yelled as she came barreling at me. “Did you see my Rainbow Fish?!”

“You made a Rainbow Fish?! Wow, can you show me which one is yours?”

I picked her up and walked her over the bulletin board. “Which one is yours Abs?”

“That one!” she said pointing the fish that was an array of colors with a fin with glitter on it.

“It is beautiful. I love it.”

“Are you Casey Novak?” A voice behind me inquired.

I turned around, “yes, I am.”

The man behind me was stocky and holding Bella, Abby’s classmate. “Wow, you know I read about you in the newspaper after you saved that little girl.”

I just smiled at him, unsure of what to say. I could only think ‘if you knew I asked to be moved afterwards I doubt you would be so impressed.’

“How did you know to look in the cooler? Can you imagine how cruel that man was? I can’t believe he put that kid in the cooler.” He went on a mile a minute, not allowing me to get a word in edgewise. 

I began to notice the few other people left in the room staring at me, including Lynden. Her eyebrows raised.

I looked down at Abby, she was too busy looking at the other fish to notice, “Ready Abs?” I asked bouncing her on my hip, praying she would leave cooperatively.

“Yep, I need to say bye to Miss Brent though.”

“Nice speaking with you,” I managed to get out as I walked quickly towards the door.

“Bye Miss Brent. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Abby, you take care of your mom ok?”

“Ok will do!” she said sitting straighter and puffing out her chest. 

“Thank you Miss Brent.” I said with a nod.  
\--

“Cara?” I called into the house as I set Abby down to find her mom.

“In here,” she called from the living room. Abby went running, and I followed. 

“How was school today sweetie?”

“Good, we made Rainbow Fish, and I showed aunt Casey mine.”

Abby sat on the floor in front of the puzzle she had abandoned earlier as I settled onto the couch across from Carabella.

“So you met Miss Brent?” She asked with a smile. 

Over Abby’s head I raised my brows at her, “Yes.”

“Nice, eh?”

“Yes Carabella, she was very nice.”

You wouldn’t know a good catch if it hit you upside the head.”

“Carabella Marie.”

“Abby, sweetheart, why don’t you go get a juice box.” Abby scrambled from the floor and ran towards the kitchen.

“Casey, you pulled a nearly dead child’s body from a cooler, you think I don’t read what you do in the paper? I know it’s not the half of it! You need to have something outside of that horror.”

I knew it was petty but I couldn’t quite catch myself, “Where’s Renee been?”

“Don’t try to turn this around on me Casey.”

“I’m not. Miss Brent thought I was Renee, has she not meet Abby’s teacher yet?”

“She’s been really busy with work, Casey.”

“Too busy for her daughter?”

“Stop it. Renee loves her.”

“Then where is she? Why hasn’t she been around?”

I noticed her place her hands on stomach and frown, “things are hard. We’re working on it.”

“You’re pregnant again.” It wasn’t a question.

“We had decided to try again a while ago.”

“How far along are you?”

She shrugged, “about six weeks.”

“Jesus Christ Carabella.” 

\--  
Carabella had asked if I would pick up Abby again, I knew she had ulterior motives but I couldn’t say no to her, let alone Abby. 

I ran through the doors of Abby’s school and prayed to god that she was all right. I was supposed to pick her up at three, but court ran late and it was now twenty after. 

As I walked through the open door of the classroom I began apologizing, “I am so sorry-”

I blushed when I realized my panic was unwarranted as Abby sat in the blocks area with Lynden building. 

“Aunt Casey, look!” she said waving me over to show me her castle. 

“Wow, Abby, you did a wonderful job.”

“Miss Brent helped too!”

“Well, Miss Brent, wonderful job too!” I said winking at her.

“Abby can you be my super helper, and pick up the blocks?” Lynden asked.

“I am very sorry I was late, court ran late and—honestly it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not a problem. Abby is such a sweet girl, it was my pleasure.”


End file.
